Por las noches que no puedo recordar
by Sara Woolf
Summary: Ted Lupin consigue un empleo de asistente para la Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella se llama Mary, y oculta muy bien un pasado que implica al padre de Teddy. Ted intentará averiguar qué es lo que fue Remus Lupin en la vida de Mary, y qué fue ella en la vida de su padre. Sombras y ecos del pasado vuelven, cuando un corazón aún sigue amando.


**¡Hola! **

**Y antes que otra cosa, muchas gracias por decidirse a leer esto. Sé que no se arrepentirán.**

**No hay mucho que decir, salvo que la idea de escribir esto la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y quiero dedicarlo únicamente a una persona: Sharon Vidales.**

**Quien, con su inesperada aparición en mi vida, me inspiró para algo tan hermoso como lo es Remary.**

**Por esos 2 años y medio, esto es para ti Sharon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido NO es de mi propiedad, sino de la genialidad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Espero con todo mi ser que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Por las noches que no puedo recordar**

* * *

**_ La mujer detrás del escritorio_**

_Del corazón no se arranca nada, el corazón no es de papel, y en él, la vida no está escrita con tinta._

_No se puede romper en trozos, no se pueden borrar largos años que se han impreso en la memoria._

_En el alma._

_~Vasili Grossman~_

El pie de Teddy se movía de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez. Había conseguido una cita para una entrevista de trabajo justamente en el departamento del Ministerio de Magia para el que siempre había querido trabajar.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, regalo del señor Arthur Weasley la Navidad pasada, y volvió a suspirar con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Es que el tiempo de pronto estaba yendo más lento en ese momento?

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, y de ella salió una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años, sonriendo levemente. Miró hacia Teddy, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

— Ya puede atendegte. —Comentó, limpiando un poco el saco del chico. — Nos despedíamos. Pego está confogme de que allá conseguido alguien paga el puesto tan prgonto. —La joven rió melodiosamente, y en sus mejillas se crearon unos graciosos hoyuelos.

Ted no pudo evitar abrazarla.

— Muchas gracias por recomendarme, Gabrielle. —Susurró, agradecido por el noble gesto de la hermana menor, de su suegra, Fleur.

Delacour había viajado a Londres hace casi unos 7 años, cuando el pequeño Louis había nacido. Por su gran desempeño, no tardó en conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Más exactamente, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ese año, cuando fue de vacaciones a visitar a su padres en Francia, le fue presentado un apuesto brujo de buena familia. Y se habían enamorado.  
Teddy aún recordaba cuando Victoire lo mencionó: "¿No es hermoso, Ted? Que tus padres te anuncien que tienen un prometido para ti… ¡Y justo un día antes de eso, se encuentra con un apuesto muchacho! Se enamora, y al día siguiente… ¡Es él!"

Gabrielle se separó del abrazó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su delicado rostro.

— ¡Nada de eso, Teddy! Lo hice con gusto. Ahoga, si me disculpas. — La mujer se ató su largo cabello rubio, y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro. — Baptiste me espega afuega. Debo igme. —La rubia le dedicó una mirada afectuosa, y Ted asintió con la mirada.

— Muchas felicidades, Gabrielle. — Felicitó el chico de cabello azul, agitando la mano para despedirse de la rubia.

— ¡Oh, Teddy!—se volteó de pronto Gabrielle. —Debeguías cambiag el colog de tu cabello. —Comentó, frunciendo un poco los labios. — ¡Puede no gustagle!

Y con eso último, la chica se dirigió rápidamente a una chimenea, y desapareció.

El joven chasqueó la lengua, disgustado ante el último comentario. ¿Era en serio el tener que cambiar el color de su cabello? ¡Pero si él adoraba tenerlo así! La jefa debería estar enterada de eso.

Teddy, de mala gana, tornó el color de su cabello a un marrón, segundos después que un "Adelante" fue pronunciado desde dentro de la oficina.

Abrió la puerta, cerrándola con delicadeza. No quería de pronto azotarla, y quedar mal, pues cada movimiento valía en esa entrevista.

Miró hacia el frente, y había una mujer de espaldas, buscando seguramente un papel importante en todo lo que tenía en el brazo.

— No he visto tu currículum, Ted. —Le comentó, aún sin girarse a verlo. — Y Gabrielle sólo me dio tu nombre. ¡Pero qué chica! –Exclamó la mujer, como si quisiera regañar mentalmente a su antigua empleada, pero le tenía tanto cariño que le era imposible hacerlo.

— Bueno, traigo el mío propio. Ya sabe, por si acaso. —Respondió él, caminando hacia el frente para poder dejar el folder sobre el escritorio de la señora.

— ¡Gracias al cielo!— La mujer se dio la vuelta, dejando los papeles en su escritorio, y justo apenas cuando iba a tomar el folder del chico, levantó la mirada para verlo.

Y lo que vio la congeló por completo.

Un gemido que parecía ser de espanto se escapó de los labios de la mujer, y Teddy se preocupó. Enseguida se llevó la mano al cabello, temiendo que este se haya puesto azul de pronto.

— N-No. —Susurró la mujer al frente. Sus ojos verde/azul seguían fijos en Teddy, y en cada gesto del chico. — T-Tú…—Como pudo, la jefa del Departamento se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, y se paso las manos por el rostro, como si tratara de alejar una mala idea, o un aterrador recuerdo.

Ted no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Se acercó lentamente a ella, y la mujer levantó una mano, impidiéndoselo.

— A-Aléjate, Ted. Sólo… aléjate. —Sin recuperarse del todo de aquel pequeño episodio, ella estiró la mano para ver el currículum del chico en su oficina.

Su rostro pálido comenzó a tomar un poco de color, y su respiración se relajó mientras iba leyendo. La mujer se apartó un mechón de su cabello caoba del rostro.

Entonces se calmó un poco, suspiró, y tuvo la fuerza de mirar a Teddy.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?—Le cuestionó él, preocupado.

— Oh, Ted…—Ella apenas sonrió, y lo miró. — ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres realmente parecido a tu padre cuando él era joven?

Teddy la miró desconcertado, y ella pareció sonreír un poco más. Algo entre alegría, y tristeza.

— Ted…—Tomó un poco de aire, y continúo. — Ted Remus Lupin.

— Ése es mi nombre. — Contestó Lupin, mirando a su futura jefa con extrañeza, y curiosidad. — ¿Conoció a mi padre?— Esta vez fue el turno de Teddy para sentarse, aunque la mujer no se lo haya permitido.

Teddy Lupin no había conocido a sus padres. Sólo en fotografías, o dibujos que a veces Luna Scamander solía darle. Sabía de ellos por Harry, entre otras personas. Pero no era lo mismo.

— Yo soy Mary McDonald, Ted. —Ella extendió la mano por sobre el escritorio, sonriendo. — Un gusto. — El chico tomó su mano, sonriendo apenas, sin poder evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

— ¿Conoció a mi padre?—Repitió, intentando no sonar grosero.

— Un poco. —Fue la respuesta corta de Mary. Ted frunció el ceño, sabiendo de inmediato que aquello era una mentira. Pero antes de que él pudiera replicar algo, ella volvió a hablar. — ¿Por qué te interesa trabajar aquí, Ted? –le cuestionó, y por la forma en la que lo miró el metamorfómago supo que ella ya no quería tocar el tema de Remus Lupin.

Algo desconcertado, pero sin embargo, no se dejó vencer.

— Por mi padre. —Respondió, con toda sinceridad. Mary, que miraba el currículum, apenas alzó la mirada para verlo. — Sé que pueda sonar estúpido, ya que no lo conocí pero…

— No suena estúpido, Ted. —Apresuró a aclarar ella. — Veo aquí que eres metamorfómago. —Comentó, y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a él. — Sé que esto puede ser incómodo, pero… ¿Podrías cambiar el tono de tu cabello, por lo menos?

Eso lo confirmó más. Mary McDonald había conocido a su padre. Y no sólo "un poco", pues a la mujer tras el escritorio, le afectaba la imagen que Ted daba.

_"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres realmente parecido a tu padre cuando él era joven?"_

— C-Claro, señora. —Ella sonrió un poco, y sus ojos azul (¿o eran verdes? Se preguntaba Teddy) le miraron con agradecimiento. — Igual me gusta tenerlo en este tono. — Comentó cuando su cabello se tornó completamente azul.

— Mucho mejor. —Aseguró ella, volviendo nuevamente su atención al documento en su mano. Lupin estaba a punto de cuestionar el por qué quería aquel cambio en su estética, pero de nuevo pereció que ella predecía el momento en el que el chico hablaría, pues Mary se le adelantó. — Tus calificaciones no fueron para nada malas, Ted. Pero, ¿has trabajado antes?

Teddy supo que Mary no iba a decir ni una palabra de Remus Lupin, pero no se iba a rendir. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir ese trabajo, estando con ella sabría más de su padre. Un Remus Lupin joven.

No del que hablaba Harry, Andrómeda, Hermione o Ron. No; sabría del Remus de Hogwarts, del Remus que era llamado por sus amigos como Lunático.

— Trabajé hace un par de meses en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y había comenzado un curso de Auror.

— Veo que lo dejaste. —Comentó la mujer.

— Mi padrino era quien me lo impartía. Pero me había enseñado toda clase de hechizos antes, así que me recomendó dejar el curso, pues ya no tenía nada que aprender. — Ted trató de no sonar prepotente ante esto, sin embargo se sentía orgulloso cuando Harry Potter le admiró su facilidad de aprender.

— Ya veo. —Susurró Mary, con el semblante pensativo. — Bueno, Ted, no hay ni un poco de peros que ponerte. —Ella dejó a un lado el documento. — Estás capacitado, pareces ser un chico responsable y entregado, así que… El trabajo es tuyo. ¿Puedes comenzar mañana?

— ¿M-Mañana? ¿En serio?

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó la mujer.

— ¡No, para nada! Mañana es perfecto, Mary. —Sonrió el chico, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su pequeño error. — Lo siento. Quise decir señora. ¿O jefa?—Lupin sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Puedes llamarme Mary. —Le tranquilizó ella, riendo un poco. —Mañana llega temprano, a las 8 de la mañana. Te diré en qué consistirá tu trabajo.

— Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Mary. —Él le tomó la mano, y ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No hay de qué… Ted. —El chico se levantó de la silla, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se giró un momento para poder verla, ella estaba mirando en ese momento hacia su currículum y Ted hizo una mueca pequeña. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba esa mujer? Parecía mayor, quizá de unos 45 o quizá hasta 50 años. La edad concordaba con la que tendría su padre si siguiera con vida.

—Hasta mañana. —Se despidió, antes de salir, mirando por última vez a la mujer de cabello caoba, ondulado, y esos ojos verdeazulados.

Ya estando sola en su oficina, su pensamiento volvió a lo que llevaba en su mente desde el momento en el que vio a ese chico.

Tomó el documento entre sus manos, examinando la primera parte.

**Nombre completo:** Ted Remus Lupin

**Nombre del padre:** Remus John Lupin

**+Fallecido**

**Nombre de la madre:** Nymphadora Tonks

**+Fallecida**

— Así que te casaste. —Susurró, sin apartar la vista del folder. — Bien hecho, muchacho. —Mary suspiró, y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque pronto empezó a llorar.

Dejó el currículum de Ted a un lado y se cubrió el rostro, dando ligeras palmaditas en sus mejillas para intentar dejar de llorar, para reaccionar un poco y librarse de ese momentáneo shock.

No tenía mucho de haber llegado a Londres, quizá hace 7 años, o menos. Pero todo le recordaba a lo que había dejado atrás cuando la Primera Guerra se presentó, y gente como ella fue aniquilada.

Mary McDonald era hija de muggles. Huyó a América para poder proteger a su padre, pero dejó atrás su hogar.

No sabía exactamente por qué lloraba de esa manera, sola en su oficina, con la imagen de cierta persona en su mente. ¿Se sentía culpable de no haber llegado a tiempo? Era ya demasiado tarde, siempre fue demasiado tarde desde el momento en el que se fue.

Se limpió las lágrimas, aunque éstas aún salían de sus maduros, cansados, pero bellos ojos azul.

La mujer tras el escritorio, ese día salió temprano. Paseó por Londres. Fue a un local de café, que ya no era el mismo de hace 36 años, pero estaba justo en el lugar.

Aquel lugar, donde lo tuvo por última vez.

**. . . . .**

El ambiente cálido embargaba La Madriguera esa noche. Casi todos estaban ahí, a excepción de George que aún atendía la tienda junto a Angelina, y Percy y Audrey que vivían alejados.

En un rincón; lejos de los niños pequeños que escuchaban con gran atención al pretencioso James Sirius, que narraba emocionado lo maravilloso que era ir a Hogwarts; se encontraba Ted Lupin, acompañado de su novia, Victoire.

— Fue muy extraño, Vic. —Dijo Teddy, como por quinta vez en esa conversación. — De pronto me miró, y es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Victoire, que se hallaba de vacaciones antes de tener que ir a su último año en Hogwarts, tomó la mano de su novio con fuerza.

— Quizá sí vio un fantasma, Teddy. Dijiste que ella había mencionado a tu padre cuando era joven, ¿no? Ella debió conocerlo.

— ¡Exactamente, Vic! Y cuando se lo pregunté, dijo: "Un poco". —Ted rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Hey, tranquilo, hombre. —le espetó la rubia. — Esa mujer se sintió mal al verte, ¿no esperabas que de pronto te dijera su pasado, o sí? ¡Por Merlín, Ted!—Weasley frunció el ceño, como si estuviera regañándolo. Y así era.—…Mira, creo que ella hablará de tu padre.

— ¿Cómo sabes? –Teddy la miró, acongojado.

— Porque tienes el derecho de saberlo. Pero no puedes orillarla a que suelte de pronto lo que ella conoció de tu padre. —Se llevó la mano de su novio a los labios, y le plantó un delicado beso. — Pero debes hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Lupin apenas pudo sonreír, y atrajo a su novia para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que eres tan madura, Victoire Weasley?—Preguntó, con cierto humor. Vic se sonrojó ante esas palabras, y se encogió de hombros.

Ted sonrió, y cortó la distancia para poder besarla.

— ¡Ya vengan a cenar! Luego se besuquean. —James Sirius pasó corriendo frente a ellos, y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que besaba a alguien mientras se pasaba las manos por la espalda.

Victoire y Teddy rieron.

James echó a correr rumbo al comedor, y justo detrás de él siguió la pequeña Lily. Albus y Rose caminaban a paso tranquilo. El relato de James sobre Hogwarts los había puesto un poco nerviosos.

Teddy no volvió a tocar el tema, pero eso no quería decir que se le haya olvidado. Porque la forma en la que Mary lo miraba era tan diferente a cualquier mirada.

Sabía que tenía que ver con su padre, y lo averiguaría.

Sólo quería saber más de él.

**. . . . .**

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada, y Mary apenas había podido conciliar el sueño.

Su respiración era tranquila, pero su sueño no lo era. Recuerdos de pronto estaban ahí, en forma de sueños. Sombras y ecos del pasado. Todo lo que vivió, y todo lo que tuvo que perder.

Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios, y apretó lo que tenía en su mano, que parecía ser una carta.

Al pasar los minutos, el sueño de Mary se tranquilizó, y con lentitud dejó caer el pergamino. Lo había releído tantas veces que podía recitarlo de memoria.

_"Querida Mary,_

_Las cosas no han mejorado aquí. Cada día se reportan más desaparecidos, y el ejército del Señor Tenebroso va cobrando fuerza, mayor a lo que imaginamos._

_Lo único que puede mantenerme tranquilo es saber que tú te hayas a salvo en América, con tu padre. Y así debe ser. Debes protegerlo, y sobre todo, protegerte a ti Mary._

_Pero con los pesares de la guerra, también hay esperanza. ¿Recuerdas lo que escribí en mi última carta? ¿El pequeño Potter en camino? ¡Pues nos hemos enterado que Alice también está embarazada! Frank está realmente feliz._

_Podemos imaginar que todo será mejor; es algo que tú me enseñaste. Nunca perder la esperanza._

_No puedo escribir mucho, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Al igual que James y Lily, te mandan muchos saludos._  
_Sirius me mandó a decirte que al parecer le debes unas galletas, pero que te perdonará si le traes algún recuerdo de New York._

_Te extraña, te ama y te espera,_

_Remus L."_

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero de corazón que sí, ya que estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto que inicia. ****No serán muchos capítulos, pero espero me sigan a lo largo de la historia.**

**Creo realmente que Tonks no fue el único amor de Remus, así que... ¡Tadán!**

**Una cosa más: Solía publicar bajo el nombre de **_Marie Tolomei._** Por algunas razones, lo he cambiado a **_Sara Woolf._

**Si tienen alguna duda respecto al fic, no duden en hacerla, las responderé a menos que corra el riesgo de ser un bello Spoiler.**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**S.W.**_


End file.
